A story of Awkward Love! Yeah, weird!
by Twilight Okami
Summary: A contest entery for laguzgirl13's 'Super Smash Bros Couple Contest! Samus is at the Chozo Ruins and then Bowser comes out of nowhere to confess his love! Does Samus love him back? For laguzgirl13 contest! One-shot. SamusxBowser! NOT FAN OF COUPLE!


A STORY OF AWKWARD LOVE! YEAH, WEIRD

Author's Note: This isn't much of a fanfiction, this is for laguzgirl13's 'Super Smash Bros Couple Contest', now don't blame me if this is rushed! And it's a one-shot! I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: Da Story!

In Talon IV, at the Chozo Ruins there are few things to know. There is a random cross-dressing hero called Samus Aran that's been raised by the alien race, Chozo, was sitting playing her Gameboy Advance, which is really old now, figures -_-.

She was lonely, like a wolf, and bored like a cow with nothing to do, but… play the Gameboy if that wasn't it.

Suddenly, the earth shook as huge foot steps came from behind her. She turned to see Bowser, had a jump.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and fell off the ruins.

"Oh crap, Samus!" Bowser screamed dramatically like in Titanic.

Samus landed on the ground, but not in the best shape, having random spasms for no reasons and then fell unconscious. Bowser jumped down, and widens his eyes for he realized he was felling 20 meters.

"HOLLY SHIIIISHCKUBAB!" Bowser screamed.

Magically, Bowser landed softly on the ground, and looked around and thanked god and his so called 'dam-sexy-body' for saving him. He then looked at Samus who regained consciousness.

"ZOMG, Samus, please wake up! For the producer of Nintendo and Retro Studio's sake!" Bowser said.

Samus looked up and widen her eyes. "What the heck! What in Chozo name are you doing here!" Samus demanded. "I could have died!"

"I know, and I'm incredibly sorry!" Bowser apologized.

Samus just rolled her eyes. "Why are you here!" She demanded.

"Well," Bowser blushed, OMG!

Suddenly random music of Titanic plays out of nowhere.

"You're oh so pretty, kind and dam sassy!" Bowser said.

The blond narrowed her eyes. "You're really helpless at being romantic ya know that?"

"I know!" Bowser cried. "And I love you!"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Samus screamed.

"Yeah, I do, ever since I meet you!" Bowser stated.

"Then why the heck have you been kidnapping Peach for the past years!" Samus demanded as she crossed her arms, still lying on the ground.

"Because I want to pissoff Mario and I do it out of boredom" Bowser shrugs.

"Sooo," Samus began awkwardly. "You love me right?"

"Yes" Bowser nodded.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Samus said as she looked away.

"And you love me?" Bowser asked.

"Heck no! Not in a trillion years!" Samus snorted.

"WHY YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bowser screamed and turned into Giga Bowser.

Samus stared up and got her blaster, but she wasn't wearing her suit, she was in her Zero suit!

"OK, I LOVE YOU!" Samus screamed.

Bowser turned back to normal and smiled and frowns at Samus.

"Then why didn't you tell me so?" Bowser demanded.

"I, just wanted to see if you were serious" Samus lied.

"So, can I get a kiss?" He asked.

Samus sighed and her eyes widen as Bowser was getting closer.

Suddenly a huge shadow cased over them, and they looked up to see Meta Ridely, grinning and flew in. Bowser and Samus looked away, but Meta Ridely grabbed Samus like a crow and flew with her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Samus screamed in the distance.

"NOOOOO! MY LOVE!" Bowser screamed.

* * *

Bowser didn't here Samus laugh happily.

"Thank you Meta Ridely!" Samus praised.

The Cyborg pterodactyl just snorted, but he was shocked that Samus was thankful that he kidnaps her.

* * *

Back with Bowser who went into depression, an evil laugh came, which Bowser swore madly, higher then the T rating. He turned to see the Dark Comedian, infamous to the Smashers, Twilight Okami!

"I feel sorry for you" Twilight Okami grinned and pats his shoulder.

Bowser screamed madly.

"But a SamusxBowser couple? No way, but that was funny!" Twilight Okami chortled.

Bowser screamed more and turned into Giga Bowser and looked down at Twilight Okami.

"HOLLY CRAP!" Twilight Okami swore and ran away.

THE END!


End file.
